Us against the World
by McHouse
Summary: Booth has been having feelings towards Brennan lately, and he doesnt quite know how to deal with them. NOW COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Hello, This is my first fiction, and if I get a good response, I'll continue writing it. Please be honest with me about what you think!!

Sadly I do not own Bones, or any of the charictors. Sigh, if only.

* * *

Booth woke with a start; a cold sweat blanketed his body, his heart pounding in his ears. Had that really just happened? No, it was just a dream. He sighed, that wasn't the first dream he'd had about his partner since the whole mistletoe thing, and he guessed it wouldn't be the last.

He looked at the clock. 4:39, Fan freaking tastic. Knowing that sleep would not come again, booth got up and lazily wandered into the kitchen. Looking for something to do, to eat, he started thinking about the dream. It had been better this time, nicer, sweeter. It had lasted longer, and was in her lab instead of his office. He tried to stop thinking about it, but every time he closed his eyes, he imagined what her naked body would look like in real life. Sighing, he turned on the radio in an attempt to rid his mind of her image. Oh yes, he enjoyed it, he wanted to be able to picture her, but even imagining her like that felt like a violation of her privacy. A new song started to play from the speakers.

"_You and I, we've been at it so long  
I still got the strongest fire  
You and I, we still know how to talk  
Know how to walk that wire"_

Booth immediately recognized the song as "Us against the world" by Westlife and groaned. Of course, temperence's favourite song would be playing. He thought back to the day he had first heard that song. It had been a long day, a long week. They had just tied up the ends of a particularly disturbing and gruesome case that involved a serial killer who would only go after little kids. It had taken its toll on both of them, and he was glad when they had locked that son of a bitch up.

He had walked into her office that night only to find her crying softly on the couch. She didn't hear him come in at first, but when she saw him she immediately tried to hide her tears. She had gotten up and gone over to her desk, switched her stereo on, then sat down at her laptop and started typing, pretending it had never happened. Booth had gone over to her to try and comfort her; he had placed his hand on her shoulder. A small gesture, but as soon as he touched her, she turned around and hugged him, bursting into tears.

As she pulled away, "Us against the world" had begun to play over the stereo. She had told him that it was her favourite song, that her brother Russ had given her the CD her last birthday. When he left her office that night, he had been surprised to find that he missed the sound of her voice, the feeling of her warm body embraced in his.

_Sometimes I feel like The world is against me  
The sound of your voice, baby  
That's what saves me  
When we're together I feel so invincible_

He looked in the fridge for something to eat, trying to think about anything other than Brennan. He finally selected a container of yogurt and sat down, starting to eat. He let his mind wander away with him. He started to imagine Brennan once again, wearing a strappy little dress and singing to him. He laughed to himself, Like that would ever happen. Almost immediately he realized that there was no way he would be able to stop thinking about her, he sighed and looked at the clock. 5:12. Perfect. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

There it is, I know its short, but I'm hoping to get the next chapter up sometime in the next couple of days. I would love to hear reviews, so go ahead and hit that little button!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, thanks so much for the heart warming reviews! Please take the time when your done to leave a note!

* * *

Booth glared at the pile of paperwork waiting for him on his desk. That was just about the last thing he wanted to do right now. Sighing as he sat down, he decided he better get started. He glanced at the clock, 10:23. He made a deal with himself that he would work until 11:00, then go and see Temperance, and see if she wanted to go out for lunch. He opened the first folder and groaned as he realized that it contained Brennan's report of the case they had just wrapped up. He looked at her elegant handwriting and was immediately lost in thought.

He imagined what it would be like if he and Brennan ever got married, what the wedding would be like. _What was he, a girl?_ And besides, he reminded himself, Brennan doesn't believe in marriage. He stole another look at the clock, 10:29. Screw it! He got up from his desk and fled the office. He had to see Bones before he went insane.

When he got there, Brennan was busy identifying a World War 2 victim. She glanced up and seemed surprised to see him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked him.

"No, no, everything's fine, I just wanted to see if you wanted to go to lunch."

Brennan glanced at her watch and got a confused look on her face. "Its 10:37"

Booth realized his mistake, how could he be so stupid? "Oh, well I thought maybe if you weren't busy we could get some…. Brunch." Brunch? _Oh my god, he was a girl!_

"Oh… are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, great! I'm just hungry"

Brennan walked over to him and rested her hand on his shoulder, Booth jumped at her touch.

"Are you sure you're ok? You're really tense"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, super! So do you want to get something to eat or not?"

"Yeah, I guess, give me 15 minutes"

Silently cursing himself, Booth walked out of her office, and bumped right into Angela._ Great._

"Geez tiger, what's with you?" She asked him, he couldn't believe his bad luck.

"I'm fine Angela"

"Really, cause you don't seem fine. Wait; did something happen with you and Brennan?"

"No Angela!! Nothing happened, I'm just tired!" He practically yelled at her.

"Whoa! Touchy!"

As Hodgins came walking over, and Booth swore under his breath. This was just what he needed.

"Hey Angie-pie, Booth."

"Aw, hey Hodgie" Angela replied in a sickening mushy tone. Booth grunted.

"Well, what's with you?"

"Booths mad because... well, achilly I don't know why, Booth, why are you mad?"

"I'M NOT MAD!"

"Dude, you're mad!" Hodgins replied in his annoying "I have millions of dollars" sort of way

Brennan came walking out of her office then, just at the right time. He couldn't help but notice she looked amazing without her lab coat on, not that she didn't look perfect with it, and her hair! He never quite noticed how it framed her face so nice, with the slight waves.

"Hey Angela, Hodgins, you ready to go Booth?"

"Defiantly"

As he followed her out of the building, he noticed how nice and toned her ass was, and how nicely her jeans fit her there. No! He was not thinking about that! For what seemed like the hundredth time that day he cursed himself. He was pulled out of his train of thought by her voice.

"Can I drive?"

He laughed to himself, classic Bones, always wanting to be in control. Why not? Sure she was a crazy driver, but it was only a short way to the diner, what's the worst that could happen?

"Sure Bones"

He was delighted to see her face light up when he handed her the keys. He loved seeing her smile.

Once again that song came to his mind.

_Cause it's us against the world  
You and me against them all  
If you listen to these words  
Know that we are standing tall_

* * *

I know its short aswell, but I have some homework staring me in the face, I will have the 3rd chapter up in the next few days. I hope you enjoyed it, and please leave a review, they brighten my day!!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone, thanks so much for the great reviews! They make my day! Here's the 3rd chapter, I hope it doesnt dissapoint!!

* * *

When they arrived at the diner, Booth finally relaxed, now that they were nowhere near the squints, and his life wasn't in danger from Brennan's driving, he could focus on trying to get his imagination under control while still acting relatively normal. As they got out of the car and Bones handed Booth the keys, her phone rang, as she went to answer in, Booth couldn't help but notice the perfect space that formed between her breasts as she bent over her purse.

"Brennan" She answered, and he chuckled, he couldn't remember her ever answering the phone any other way.

"Really? Good job!" Brennan exclaimed.

"The name?" she inquired, after a short pause.

"And the sex?" Brennan asked and Booth jumped about a mile high. Brennan gave him a questioning look before continuing with her phone conversation.

"And the age? Great, I'll confirm when I get back, great work Zack!" As Brennan hung up the phone, Booth practically ran into the diner. As Temperance followed him in, she shot him an annoyed glance.

"What is with you today Booth?"

"Nothing... So who was that on the phone?" Booth answered, a little too quickly, in an attempt to change the subject. Brennan could see what he was doing, but thankfully she dropped it, which he found surprising, it was so unlike her!

"Zack just identified his first world war one victim"

"Oh well whoop di doo." Booth responded in a supposed to be playful tone, but came out like he was mad.

"Booth, seriously, what is with you today?" Brennan once again inquired as the server came over to take their order.

"Nothing, just tired, drop it Bones!" Although he knew she wouldn't. Just as she was about to complain about how she tells him everything, "Us against the World" started playing in the diner. Forgetting what she was about to say, Brennan sighed.

"This is my favourite song" She told him, lost in thought.

"I know" He replied. She gave him a surprised look.

Realizing his mistake He said "I have to go to the bathroom" rather suddenly, as he got up he almost ran into the waiter delivering someone's food. "Sorry" he mumbled under his breath before running out. Back at the table, lost in thought, Brennan got a strange look in her eyes. Even she wasn't that oblivious to human emotions. Was Booth really feeling what she thought he was, and about her none the less?

Getting a little freaked out, she pulled out her phone and dialled Angela's number. She picked up on the 4th ring. Brennan could hear muffled giggling in the background.

"Hello?" Angela said in a little too happy a tone.

"Ange, it's me" Temperance answered, worry in her voice, but apparently Angela was to... preoccupied to detect it.

"Oh, hi sweetie, how's it going? Jack, stop that! I'm on the phone!"

"Angela!"

"One sec. Hodgie, not right now, I'm on the phone!"

Getting annoyed, Temperance yelled into the phone "Booth likes me!" Sure enough, just like Temp had predicted, that shut both Angela and the entire diner up. Her face turning red, she waited for Angela's response.

"Seriously honey? Because you're not the best at reading people, no offence, but then again, he was acting weird today, and he has been looking at you an awful lot lately... and he keeps humming this song under his breath, its atchilly a little creepy... and really girly..."

"Angela! Focus!"

"Right, sorry sweetie!"

"So, what should I do?" Brennan asked, panic rising in her voice.

"Well first calm down, then I'd tap his nice little piece of real estate before he's sold to someone else!" Angela advised, her smile showing through in her voice.

"I don't know what that means" Bones replied.

"Ugg! Sometimes I forget you need subtitles to human talk. Ok, first of all think about what he means to you, and how you feel about him. Don't make any rash decisions, and don't kiss him before talking to me!"

"Oh, crap he's coming; I'll call you later Angela"

As Brennan hung up the phone, Booth reached the table, looking slightly sick.

"Geez Booth. You look like decomposed flesh!" Brennan exclaimed

"I'll assume that's your way of telling me I look sick? Well I'm fine, just hungry. Where's our food?"

"It's coming, just be patient Booth!" With her last sentence, Brennan got an idea about how to test her theory. She reached over and rested her hand on his arm. He jumped at her touch and nearly fell out of his chair.

Oh, she was almost definite that he had feelings for her. He had never reacted that way until after they had kissed under mistletoe. not that she minded that, she had atchilly liked it, but she was amazed at how hard it was for him to hide his emotions. She had already been feeling those same feelings towards him, but she just assumed he didn't feel the same way, and even if he did, she didn't want to risk her friendship with him. This was not good, not good at all. Or was it? As she watched Booth fiddle in his chair, she couldn't help but imagine what it would be like to kiss him again, and to maybe do more...

* * *

There it is, I hope you liked it! I was a little nervous about this chapter, so please tell me what you thought! I should have the 4th chapted up this weekend, then I'll be away from mon-wed, but I'll try my best to post right when I get home!!


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Hey guys, I just want to apologize for my spelling errors in the last chapter, and thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry it took so long to post this chapter!

Once again I don't own Bones. Sigh

* * *

When they returned to the Jefersonium, Brennan immediately went in search of Angela; well Booth was left alone in her office to wait.

As Booth was about to sit down, he noticed that Brennan had left her laptop open on her desk. He went over to it and was pleasantly surprised to see that it was on, and the story she was writing was open on the screen. Booth couldn't help himself; he sat down and started reading. She had been in the middle of writing a very steamy sex scene between Andy and Kathy.

As Booth read it, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to re-in-act this scene with Bones. As he was almost done the last paragraph, he was surprised to see that where the names should have been Andy and Kathy, it said Booth and Bones, and they weren't exactly doing anything to innocent. Did Bones feel the same way about him? Or had it just been a onetime mistake...?

_I don't ever see the day that  
I won't catch you when you fall  
Cause it's us against the world tonight_

* * *

As soon as Angela saw Brennan, she screamed in delight. Rushing over to her, she ushered her into her office, leaving a very confused looking Zack mid-sentence.

"Sweetie! Did you do anything? What happened? Tell me everything!"

"Sorry to disappoint Ange, but nothing happened. We just ate and had lunch, although Booth was acting so weird..."

"Well, do you like him? Are you going to do anything? C'mon, I need details here!" Angela exclaimed.

"I don't know, I mean I do like him, a lot, but he's my partner, and once we cross that line there's no going back."

"Ok sweetie, listen to me. For once in your life, take a chance, live a little, go out on a limb. You might like it, and look what happened with me and Jack!"

"You really think I should?" Brennan wondered aloud.

"Do you really not know the answer to that? Now go, let him know you're interested too, make a move! Then tell me everything!"

Angela pushed her out of her office, and watched as Brennan walked over to her own. When Temperance turned her head, Angela gave her a thumbs-up. She took a deep breath, and then walked into her office.

As soon as Brennan walked in, Booth jumped about a mile high. She realized he had been reading her story and turned bright red before rushing over and shutting her laptop.

"What are you doing?" She almost yelled at Booth. He looked so cute though, like a little kid who had just been caught raiding the cookie jar.

"It was o-open on your d-desk" He stammered, making Bones laugh. He saw her and his guilty and frightened expression turned to curiosity.

"Why are you laughing? What's so funny?" He asked in a mocking tone.

Brennan just smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. Maybe she did feel the same as him? He was so surprised that she wasn't mad in the first place, but that she was actually smiling at him... maybe she had purposely typed their two names, wanting him to accidently read it...? Just as he was psyching himself up to make a move, Zach came walking in.

"Dr. Brennan, could you please come and verify that my identification of the Jane Doe from world war one is correct?"

Booth noticed a flash of reluctance on Bones face. It was only there for a moment, but he was sure he saw it.

"Sure Zack, just give me one minute ok? I'll meet you out there."

As Zack left, Temperance turned towards Booth.

"I need to talk to you for a minute, can you wait?"

_There'll be days  
We'll be on different sides but  
That doesn't last too long  
We find ways to get it on track  
And know how to turn back on_

Booth nodded curiously. As he watched her walk out, he noticed for the second time that day how nice and firm her ass looked, he couldn't but help imagine what it would be like to touch it... He once again shook the image from his mind, he could not think about her that way! Booth sighed and sat down on her couch. He buried his face in his hands. He could be such an idiot!

A couple of minutes later, Bones came walking back in. Booth stood up expectantly. After a few minutes, he broke the silence.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?"

She seemed to hesitate, before she began to talk. Booth listened patiently.

"Ok, well, you've been acting really weird lately, and I think I know why... and I think I feel that same way too and I talked to Angela and she said I should just go for it, but I don't normally do that, so I thought I'd talk to you about what it would mean instead, and what we'd be doing... But not literally, because that might get a little graphic, but what our plans are, and so yeah."

Brennan peeked at his face, he just looked confused.

"Temperance, I have no idea what you just said" Booth said, startled her by using her first name. He took a couple of steps towards her, so they were almost touching.

"But I do know that I've been wanting to do this for a very long time" He said. And with that he leaned down and kissed her.

It was a short kiss, and when Booth pulled away, he looked like he expected to be slapped. But Brennan surprised both of them by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him again, this time relaxing into it. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He kissed her harder, his tongue asking for entry from her lips, and she granted it. As her lips parted and his tongue explored her mouth, she couldn't help but think this was truly the best first kiss of her life.

Hi hands slowly went under her shirt, stroking her back. They broke apart, and he started kissing her neck, coaxing groans from her mouth. He heard a loud squeal, and he and Brennan sprang apart, only to see Angela standing in the doorway with a huge smile on her face.

* * *

Well, there it is, I hope you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought! I should have the next chapter up in a couple of days!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok everyone, I am sorry to have kept you waiting for SO long! This will be the last chapter to the story, and Im sorry for any mistakes I might have made, seeing as I wrote the rest of the story over a month ago. I am currently working on a couple of other fics, and this time, I plan to finish the story before I post it, so I don't drive you (and myself) mad.

I do not own Bones, although if I did, the show probably wouldn't be half as good.

Enjoy!!:)

--

Booth and Brennan sprang apart, only to see a delighted Angela standing in the doorway of her office.

"Oh my god! It's about time!" Angela squealed in a very unnatural tone of voice. "I'm going to go, please, continue" she said with a suggestive smile. As she was about to leave, she added "Sweetie, tomorrow, I want ALL the details"

As Angela exited and awkward silence fell over the pair. Booth was the first to speak. "Uh… so… um… d-do you want to go grab some coffee at the diner?" "But we were just there…" Brennan started, but when she saw Booths face fall, she got an even better idea. Brennan's eyes lit up. "Sure!" she said, rather forcefully, grabbing her coat off the back of her chair and walking out the door. Booth had to run to keep up with her, and she still beat him to the parking lot.

When he finally caught up with her, she was standing by the driver's door on his black SUV, waiting for it to be unlocked.

In an annoyed tone, he said "Bones, I need you to move so I can get into MY seat in MY car." She got an amused smile on her face. "No" she said. "I want to drive." He laughed. "No way Bones, I'm driving." Brennan's expression changed from amused to challenging. "Booth, I want to drive, give me the keys! Don't you trust me?" Booth's face softened. "Of course I do Temperance, you know that." "Then why wont you let me drive? Just this once?" she asked, her eyes pleading. Booth knew she rarely let anyone see that expression. Sighing, he handed her the keys. "Just don't kill us, ok?" "Ill try my best." She answered in a teasing voice.

When she started to drive, it became obvious they weren't going to the diner. He became confused, and a little worried. "Uh, Bones, where are you taking me?" "You'll see." She answered with a slight smile.

They drove in silence until the last couple of minutes of the drive. Booth had finally realised where she was taking him, and he got a worried expression on his face. "Bones, why are we here?" She didn't answer. He was about to question her further, try and convince her to turn the car around, but it was too late, she had already pulled into a parking space.

Temperance got out of the car and walked purposefully to the main doors of the building, Booth running behind her. Just as she was reaching for the handle, Booth flung himself in front of the door, making it practically impossible to open. Finally she looked at him. "You are being rather dramatic right now; I don't see what your problem is." Booth got a frustrated look on his face.

"My problem, Bones? You want to know what my problem is? Well here it is, we kissed, in your office, and it was a great kiss, you know it and I know it, so there's no use denying it, and after Angela broke us up, you've been acting a little strange, and then you bring me here!" Brennan looked slightly amused. "I don't see the reason to be mad, Booth. What's the big deal about me bringing you to your church?" "Well, first of all, you might offend someone... and I don't see why you want to be here in the first place!"

Temperance responded in a voice barely audible. "I want you to teach me about faith, about love; this seemed like the place to go..." Seeley's expression softened. "You can't teach someone about faith, Bones, nor about love. It's just something you have, something you feel."

"But how do you know when you have it, Booth?" Seeley cupped Brennan's face in his hands, and stared deeply into her eyes. "You just know." Temperance was about to protest, but he silenced her with a kiss. It was one of the best kisses she had experienced in her life.

When they pulled apart, Booth looked for any sign of regret in her face, but he found none. She reached up and put a hand on his face. "Booth" she whispered, leaning her forehead against his. "I think I might love you." Booth got a big grin on his face, hearing her say those words, he couldn't have asked for anything more. "I think I might love you too, Temperance."

They began to kiss once again, a little more passionately, suddenly, Brennan pulled away. "Booth, isn't it illegal or something to be kissing in front of a church?" Booth smiled. "Let's hope not" he said "but if it were, there's no one Id rather be arrested with"

Brennan laughed at that, and for the first time in a long time, she thought to herself "_I am truly happy"_

I know it was a cheesy ending, but I like cheese! Please review! They encourage me to write more, and work on sequels...

Happy June everyone!


End file.
